1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting components.
2. Description of the Related Art
For communications at high-speed interfaces of supercomputers and high-end servers, electrical wire cables such as copper cables have been used, while optical communications, which support high-speed signal transmission and make it possible to extend a transmission distance, are becoming popular.
For interfaces discussed in standards such as IBTA EDR (registered trademark) and 100G Ethernet (registered trademark), optical communications are employed because of a long transmission distance, and an optical module for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal is used. The optical module converts an optical signal input from an optical cable into an electrical signal to output the electrical signal, and converts an electrical signal into an optical signal to output the optical signal to the optical cable.
The optical module includes a light-emitting device that converts an electrical signal into an optical signal, a light-receiving device that converts an optical signal into an electrical signal, and a drive circuit that drives the light-emitting device which are mounted on a printed board. The light-emitting device and light-receiving device and a ferrule with lenses (“lens ferrule”) are connected by an optical waveguide.
A mechanically transferable (MT) ferrule and the lens ferrule are fixed in alignment with each other by an optical connector clip (“clip”) in the housing of the optical module.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2015-23143, 2011-75814, 2005-326523, and 2010-224353 for related art.